Dealing With Family
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Eric is in for the next shock of his life, Sookie has the biggest shock ever and Pam and Massacre have some important news, can Eric handle this? Now with Apollo, Massacre and Claude missing what is Eric going to do? Spoilers for Dead and Gone
1. Chapter 1

**Do not read if you have not read Dead and Gone just a warning :]**

**Eric is in for the next shock of his life, Sookie has the biggest shock ever and Pam and Massacre have some important news, can Eric handle this? **

**Part of the Dealing with Massacre Series, you should probably read those so your not utterly confused.**

**Warning: Slight hint at Massacre/Sookie**

**Pairings: Sookie/Eric Pam/Massacre Bill/Molly**

**Disclaimer: I only own Massacre, and any other characters not mentioned in Charlaine Harris' books. Everything else belongs to her :D**

Weeks had gone by since she had last seen Eric, Pam or any other supernatural beings, even Massacre had left her. After Niall had finally said goodbye, he was still searching for Fae who wanted to come back. Last Sookie heard Massacre was still fighting him and the queen to keep it open.

She was driving to work when a sudden wave of nausea hit her, hard. She came to a stop and pulled over rest her head on the wheel. The nausea soon went away and she restarted the drive to work. She knew something was up the second she pulled in, something felt, off.

She grabbed her purse and quickly made her way in the back door. After stowing her purse in Sam's office and tired on her apron. Everything looked normal; everyone was chatting and drinking after work like normal. Sam was tending the bar with Terry.

"Hey Sook, what wrong?"

"Nothing, just tired is all." She lied, "Don't worry about me." She went about serving as usual the sun had just set, and in came what she was expecting. Pam, Eric, Felipe de Castro, and Victor, they sat down in Sookie's section.

"Hello, can I get ya'll anything to drink?"

"Yes, TrueBlood, whatever kind you have." Felipe answered immediately.

"Alrighty," She smiled and walked over to the bar to get the four bottles of TrueBlood. She brought them back and set them down politely as she turned to leave a cold hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Sookie may I talk to you outside?"

"Sure Pam."

"Excuse me Master." Pam said and got up leading Sookie out the back door, "I have news."

"About?"

"Massacre. She finally figured out when Eric's birthday is he's never told us." She seemed genuinely pleased with this, "we're going to throw him a party, you must-." She stopped for a minute and looked around. A second later she grinned and continued, "You must come. Okay, promise."

"Yeah, yeah I'll come." She replied, "sounds like fun, when and where?"

"I dunno, Massacre is still working on that in between arguing with the Fae about letting the portal stay open. She's actually pretty convincing." Pam grinned broadly, "Anyways, I have to get back he'll be wondering where I went to." She gave Sookie a brief hug, a very not Pam like gesture, unless she was in Massacre's presence, and seemed to skip inside.

Sookie followed her inside her head spinning with the news. If the portal hadn't closed why hadn't she seen Claude, or Claudine? She wanted to know if they were staying or leaving. Claudine probably wasn't, she had her baby to take in to consideration.

When Sookie got back in the bar Eric and Pam were the only ones left, Eric nodded at her politely and then whispered something to Pam. Pam waved goodbye to Sookie and followed Eric out.

20 minutes later the door opened up and in came Massacre, Claude, who was rather less then happy, and Claudine who was smiling brightly, "Sookie darling!" Claudine gushed as she hugged Sookie tightly; Sookie hugged her back just as tight.

"How've you been? Can I get you-all something to drink?"

"Water for me please, I've been good, a little unsettled about having to leave, but it's for my baby."

"I'm sad you have to go Claudine I'm going to miss you." Sookie sighed, "Can I get you anything, Claude, Massacre?"

"Water for me too."

"Iced Tea for me cousin." Sookie nodded and went over to the bar. She got a glass of iced tea for Claude and two bottles of water for Massacre and Claudine.

"So Sookie, how have you been?"

"I'm doing good, just a bit busy ya' know? Massacre, let me know when and where. I'll talk to you later tables." She waved and walked over to a table who was calling her.

At closing Massacre was still sitting in her booth, she was rubbing her temples and focused hard on something. Sookie couldn't tell what her mind was closed off to outsiders, "Massacre, we're closing."

"Huh? Oh sorry." She grabbed up a few papers and jammed them into a laptop case.

"Massacre!" she stopped and turned to face Sookie, "Where have you been staying?"

"At a motel." She shrugged.

"Come back and live with me. Please."

"If you want me to." Massacre sounded detached from her emotions.

"I insist you must. Come on I'll drive to your motel to get your things."

"I don't have anything but this." Massacre shrugged. This was a new side of her Sookie didn't know if she liked it all to well. Sookie drove Massacre back to the house, once inside Massacre submerged herself back in the papers.

"What are you doing?" Sookie asked causally.

"Ah, some paper work for Eric." She said scribbling something down. Her hand writing was almost identical to Eric's. It was extremely weird.

"Oh, sounds interesting."

"About as interesting as a kid picking his nose." Massacre laughed.

Sookie smiled, "so how are things with Niall and your mom going?"

"My mom's trying to beat him into submission, they might not close it as of yet." She sighed, "ugh I hate this new king. So much useless paper work." She shoved the papers back in her case, "anyways, I'm having the party at Fangtasia, Pam is inviting a few people not many, its going to be tomorrow, that's his birthday."

So his birthday is January 23, Sookie thought to herself, no wonder he liked winter, he was a winter baby.

"It looks like its going to storm." Massacre said as she gazed out the windows, "are you windows shut?"

"Yes." Sookie said, "I hope it isn't to bad."

"We should be fine, only supposed to be a light rain." That 'light' rain turned out to be a huge thunder storm. It lasted through the night and into the next day, finally stopping around noon, the sun stayed hidden most of the day.

Sookie and Massacre stayed inside watching movies all day, starting with The Nightmare Before Christmas all the way to Edward Scissor hands. After they ran out of movies they both switched to reading books, they read all of the books in Sookie's stack, which wasn't many and decided to go get more from the library.

Around 4 they got up, Sookie showered and Massacre went to find some clothes. She packed them in a bag, planning to shower at Fangtasia.

"Alright I'm ready." Sookie decided an hour later.

"Finally! Come on." Massacre grabbed her hand and yanked her out the door to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Do not read if you have not read Dead and Gone just a warning :]**

**Eric is in for the next shock of his life, Sookie has the biggest shock ever and Pam and Massacre have some important news, can Eric handle this? **

**Part of the Dealing with Massacre Series, you should probably read those so your not utterly confused.**

**Warning: Slight hint at Massacre/Sookie**

**Pairings: Sookie/Eric Pam/Massacre Bill/Molly**

**Disclaimer: I only own Massacre, and any other characters not mentioned in Charlaine Harris' books. Everything else belongs to her :D**

**A.N Datvamp: Claudine is still there because I don't recall seeing that in the book, and well my story isn't exactly on the same line as the book, so since I like Claudine, she is still alive :] but thank you for pointing that out I must have just missed it. **

**A.N 2 Oh yay! A love of review and story alerts and favorites thank you :D**

**

* * *

  
**

Massacre pulled into the parking lot of Fangtasia around 5, it was still sunny outside so she didn't have to worry about Sookie being alone while she showered. She snuck into Eric's office, which was for some reason locked, and got in the shower quickly.

When she was done she cleaned up the bathroom and got dressed. She let her hair dry naturally and went to find Sookie. The sun was just starting to go down which meant the overnighters were going to be awake.

"Sookie go behind the counter." Massacre ordered, "heat up some blood." She said and grabbed a set of keys from the wall. She unlocked the door leading to the basement and descended the stairs.

Sookie heated up the blood; she didn't know how much so she heated up 6 and waited. There was no noise from down stairs for 10 minutes and then a lot of stomping up the stairs, Massacre had probably asked them to be noisy, and then Massacre, Pam, Bill, Hawthorn, the new bar tender, and a man Sookie didn't know came up.

"Arin, you can have the extra blood." Massacre said grabbing a bottle for herself and standing next to Sookie, "Sookie this is Arin, a friend of Eric's from awhile ago. Arin, this is Eric's bonded, Sookie."

"Pleasure to meet you Ma'am." Arin said bowing. He was tall, with brown silky hair, dark brown eyes and long limbs.

"Pleasure to meet you too." Sookie said kindly.

"Sookie can you tell how far he is?"

"Twenty minutes." She responded after a moment.

"Cool, Pam get to work, you too Hawthorn. Sookie, come with me. Have a nice time Arin." She said and pulled Sookie off.

The bar filled up quickly, with humans, other vampires, and a few shifters even showed up, Sam had been invited because Massacre thought it would be kind. He accepted and had shown up. The girls all seemed to giggle with sheer joy every time some on said something about Eric. None of them seemed to realize he wasn't available.

Someone tapped on Sookie's arm, "'S'cuse me Miss, I'm looking for Massacre."

"Ah she's right over there with the blonde vampire."

"Thank you Miss." The man smiled widely and glided over to her. Sookie watched him for a moment before her eyes flicked back to the back entrance. He was here. In his office. Sookie got to her feet and found they immediately took her to Eric's office. She knocked twice.

"Come in." Eric called back tiredly.

Sookie opened the door and slowly stepped in, "Hey Eric." She smiled.

"Hello Lover." He smiled standing and walked over he scooped her into a hug quickly, and sighed "I've missed you."

"I missed you to Eric." Sookie said hugging him back, _Stick to the plan Sookie. _Massacre voice snapped.

"Can we dance?" Sookie asked suddenly, "I really want to dance."

"Anything you would like is fine with me Sookie." She blushed smiling, taking his hand and leading from the room. _I am sheesh._

_Just making sure._

Sookie shook her head and pulled Eric out to the dance floor. The second they were in the middle of the floor everyone stopped moving, Eric almost looked ready to run, "stay please." Sookie whispered stepping back into the crowd.

"Hey look it's the birthday boy." If Eric could he would have been blushing. His eyes seemed to flash red for a second and his head snapped over to Massacre, who was standing on the bar, "Arin, can you get him a seat?"

"Yes." Arin said and a chair appeared under Eric. Arin forced him down into it and held him there by wrapping his arms around Eric's shoulders.

"Thank you. Now Pam, I believe you had something for your master?"

She nodded and disappeared momentarily and came back with a present in her hand, "This is from Massacre, Sookie, and I." she grinned handed it to him.

He stared at it like it would bite him.

"It doesn't bite open." Massacre snapped. She closed the door, they had taken all the humans out. Now all that were left were, Arin, Sookie, Pam, Massacre, Sam, Hawthorn and Bubba, _When did Bubba get here?_

_A few minutes ago._

"Open it." Arin whispered in his ear. Eric shivered from the hot air in his ear and carefully opened the box.

Inside was a black leather jacket, Eric carefully picked it up and ran his hands over, "Girls, you really didn't-."

"Oh shut up, we knew you wanted it." Pam interrupted, "Just say thank you."

"Thank you all."

"My turn!" Arin giggled, "Bubba did you remember it?"

"Yesum." He said and carried it over to Eric, "here you go Mister Eric." The box was small. Eric opened it and if he had to breathe he would have stopped.

"Arin, how'd you find this?"

"I'm a man of many powers." Arin grinned looking down at the gift. A gold and silver chain laid in the box, a tiny golden ring on it.

"Arin, but how?"

"Don't ask just love me." Arin laughed.

Eric turned around and hugged him, "thank you Arin." He smiled and put the necklace on, "Okay let everyone back in." Eric demanded standing up.

Eric seemed to float around the rest of the night; he was even civil with some of the groveling patrons. Sookie watched him completely amused. Massacre was sitting with her the whole night watching everyone. Something still felt off to Sookie she just couldn't figure out why.

"Hey Massacre, what is Arin? And how does he know Eric?"

She looked taken aback by the question, "well you'll have to ask him yourself darling. Everyone has a story to tell, it is theres and theres alone." She smiled, "now look what the wind blew in, Apollo!" Massacre laughed dancing over to the god who just walked in the door.

"Hey Massacre, where's Eric?" his voice sounded serious.

"Oh poohy. I thought I was going to have one day with out drama." She mumbled, "I don't know probably in his throne."

"Ah yes he is, Eric!" the blonde Viking looked up and grimaced before walking over to them, "theres trouble."

"I guessed that." He dead panned.

"Aww really! Cant you just come for a nice visit for once!" Massacre whined stomping her foot like a toddler.

"Sorry lovely, I shouldn't even be here. Your mother told me that there closing tonight so I need to hurry back."

"What!? No!" Massacre yelled, "They can't! Neh! Asses!" she ranted.

"Pam, remove her!" Eric demanded.

"Yes master." Pam said sweeping Massacre up off the floor and hauling her off.

"But Pam! I want to know what there talking about!" Massacre protested, "It might be about the portal." She whispered furiously.

"Sorry Ayslin, Master Eric ordered me." Massacre glared at her but didn't say anything. All three woman watched Eric's facial expression go from annoyed to angry to petrified in a matter of minutes. Then he growled, almost punched Apollo, who had the sense to move, and stalked off to his office.

"Pam go settle Apollo, Sookie come with me." Massacre ordered.

"Ma-."

"Pam." She growled, "I gave you an order." Pam bowed her head and walked over to Apollo. Massacre grabbed Sookie's hand and pulled her off to Eric's office Arin following behind them.

"Daddy?" Massacre asked cautiously as she opened his office door, "what's wrong?"

"Leave me." Eric growled, "now! Get out!" Sookie squeaked in fear and jumped back.

"It's okay Sookie, I'll fill you in if you don't want to stay." Massacre said.

"Thanks. I'll wait out there."

Massacre nodded and opened the door again, this time she didn't ask permission and she and Arin marched in, "What happened Daddy?" innocence was the best way to go about this.

"Don't ever call me _daddy _again." Eric spat.

* * *

**Will update soon :D Review please? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Do not read if you have not read Dead and Gone just a warning :]**

**Eric is in for the next shock of his life, Sookie has the biggest shock ever and Pam and Massacre have some important news, can Eric handle this? **

**Part of the Dealing with Massacre Series, you should probably read those so your not utterly confused.**

**Warning: I use a lot of swearing I can't really help it, Spoilers for Dead and Gone**

**Pairings: Sookie/Eric Pam/Massacre Bill/Molly**

**Disclaimer: I only own Massacre, and any other characters not mentioned in Charlaine Harris' books. Everything else belongs to her :D**

Massacre felt as if she had been slapped across the face, she could feel the tears forming in her eyes, but she held them back and put on a hard face, "Eric, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Arin." She said giving him a desperate look.

"No, don't even try to fuck with me you two." Massacre gave Arin a look, he shrugged and they both took chairs opposite Eric and stared him down, "get out."

"Nu-." Massacre said.

".-Uh." Arin finished. Eric glared at them aggravated and continued typing furiously on the keyboard.

"Will you two stop?" she snapped.

"No."

"Way."

"You two might as well be twins."

"Nope, I'm not anything like him."

"And nobody would aspire to be her."

"Your not leaving are you?" Eric sighed finally coming to a conclusion.

"Nope."

"Not a chance."

"Fine, Apollo said someone was looking for me, is that enough to quench your curiosity?"

"Not."

"Even."

"Close." They finished.

"Apollo said, he-he said that my two.."

**Bar**

"Apollo, Pam there you are." Sookie said, "Eric's really upset, what did you say?"

"I can't tell you I'm sorry Sookie." He sighed, "It is not my story to share. I will be leaving now thank you Pam." Apollo bowed his head respectfully at the two blondes and walked out.

It was half an hour later when someone finally came out of the office, Eric. He wouldn't look at either Sookie or Pam. He kept his head bent down staring at his feet, "Master?"

"Later." Was all he said.

"Where's Massacre?"

"With Arin." Pam watched Eric for a moment and then went back to his office. Arin was holding Massacre in his lap cradling her like a little girl, she was sobbing into his t-shirt he hands holding onto it furiously. Arin had tears running down his face as well, he was, unsuccessfully, trying to be strong.

"Arin, Ayslin, what's happened?"

"Later." They said simultaneously. Pam clenched her teeth together and her hands turned to fists.

"My master is crying and now my bonded. Someone needs to fill me in now."

"We said later Pam. Later means later!" Arin cried. Pam reeled back and ducked her head, "out."

"No. She is my bonded. I don't like her being upset!" Pam yelled back.

"Pam, come here." Massacre whimpered. Pam obliged immediately and sat down next to Arin and Massacre wrapping her arms around her.

**Bar**

"Eric are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He growled sitting down in his chair, "I'll talk later." Sookie glared, "Now leave me."

Sookie's face turned red with fury, "I am not one of you underlings Eric. And I am most certainly _not _one of you little groupies who will be ordered around by you as you please! I am a normal human, hell Eric, I'm you bonded. And don't you _dare _treat me like I'm some groveling fang banger _whore._" She hissed slapping him across the face and then storming toward the office, "Massacre take me home now." Sookie was on the verge of crying in her fury.

"Lover! Sookie! Come back! I'm sorry!" Eric yelled, "Please come back."

"Leave me alone Eric."

"I'll take you home Sookie." Massacre said placing her hand on Sookie's lower back, the vision of what happened to Sookie to stir up her anger flooded Massacre's head.

"Massacre don't you dare." Eric growled, she continued to walk, "you are my daughter and you will listen to me."

Eric was really trying to get himself killed, "I am _not _your daughter if you refuse to let me call you dad, then you are not allowed to call me your daughter. I refuse to let you treat me how it pleases you, and you will _not _treat Sookie this way. Goodnight Sheriff Northman."

They drove home in silence and sat down on the couch, "I'm sorry Sookie." Massacre sighed, "He's just having a bad day." Sookie nodded staring passed Massacre tiredly, "you should get some sleep sweetie."

"I'm not tired." She lied.

"You're just saying that because you want to see if I'll let you in on what happened." Sookie blushed and looked away, "Understand I'm only doing this for my dad, because you shouldn't be mad at him." Massacre warned and took Sookie's hand in hers.

**Bar**

"Eric! Eric damnit! Why did you do that to them!" Pam screamed.

"Why the hell do you think I did it Pam!" Eric screamed, "I'm not good with my emotions! You of all people should know that!"

"Oh, so now it's my job to know everything about you!" the bar had been closed for an hour; they were the only two left there.

"No!"

"Good because I am not picking up after you!" she yelled right in his face, her eyes locking with his.

"Pam.." he trailed off staring into her eyes, and suddenly kissed her. She hesitated for a moment and kissed him back.

"Eric. We shouldn't."

"I know Pam." He growled but neither stopped.

**Next morning**

"Sook! Sook! Are you home? Sookie!" Sam's voice carried through the house waking the sleeping girls up, Massacre sat up suddenly and looked around, "Sookie!"

"Nnn, Massacre what's happening?" the bedroom door opened and Sam came in his face turning a deep scarlet color.

"Sam!" Massacre yelled jumping up from the bed, "Mind your own business."

His face paled, Massacre had been wearing a tub top making her look naked, "Go wait down stairs buster." Massacre said pushing him out following behind leaving Massacre to get dressed.

"Sorry Sam, I forgot to set my alarm." Sookie said pulling her pony tail tight, "I'm ready now." She shooed im from the house and locked the door hoping in her car. Massacre spent the day at Merlottes doing her paper work for Felipe, she was drinking from a black glass which contained blood, as she typed away on her laptop. Sam watched her every few minutes to make sure she was being as human as possible. When she got really concentrated she could look very vampire-like.

Sookie was a smiles as she served drinks and food, she left her guard down for the day, it's not like there were many people. Nothing exciting really happened. A few drunks stumbled in but they left just as quickly, a few were-panthers came into talk to Sam, and that's when things went bad. Massacre was getting up to dump her TrueBlood but she smacked into one of the panthers and got blood all over both of them.

She growled with disgusted and pinned Massacre to the ground half changing. Massacre growled and hissed back shoving at the woman who wouldn't move.

"LADIES!" Sam and Sookie yelled. They ignored him.

"You got blood on me you stupid bitch." She hissed almost punching Massacre. She would have if Sam hadn't picked her up off the already changing Massacre and tossed her into her friend's arms then picked Massacre up by the sleeve of her shirt and dragged them both back into his office.

"You two just because Weres are out does not mean you can do that!"

"Oh go to hell shifter." Massacre glared at the woman and hissed baring her fangs. Sam thwacked her upside the head and then pushed her down to sit, "she had blood why the fuck did she have blood?"

"Lunch." She growled back.

"What?"

"Massacre! Shut up!"

"No!" she grumbled back angrily, "she needs to know who she's pissing off."

"What does she mean?"

"Sam." Massacre whined.

"Fine." He sighed and walked out.

Sookie watched Sam come back out rolling his eyes, no one in the bar seemed to pay much attention the scream coming from his office, then Massacre came back out and resumed her place at the table with her laptop.

Claude and Claudine were the next to come in, they sat down at Massacre's table and chatted with her, Claudine eventually got up and walked over to Sookie. Claude and Massacre were whispering to each other animatedly, "Well damnit! Its not just there decision!" Massacre screamed, "Anyone of us should be able to go down and cast a vote!"

"Glad to hear you think so Massacre, if that is so we will call a meeting tonight." _Is this man a sheer idiot! That would be mass chaos!_

_Massacre. _She gave Sookie a look that said, what he is!, and turned back to Claude.


	4. Chapter 4

**Do not read if you have not read Dead and Gone just a warning :]**

**Eric is in for the next shock of his life, Sookie has the biggest shock ever and Pam and Massacre have some important news, can Eric handle this? **

**Part of the Dealing with Massacre Series, you should probably read those so your not utterly confused.**

**Warning: Slight hint at Massacre/Sookie**

**Pairings: Sookie/Eric Pam/Massacre Bill/Molly**

**Disclaimer: I only own Massacre, and any other characters not mentioned in Charlaine Harris' books. Everything else belongs to her :D**

Massacre sighed and closed her eyes rubbing her temples, "I'm done for now, Sookie are you ready?, Eric and Pam will be coming soon." Sookie nodded so she grabbed her bag and followed Sookie out the door.

They got home in good time and Massacre had time for a quick bath before Eric and Pam showed up, Sookie got in a quick dinner as well, and they were watching the news when Pam and Eric knocked on the door, "Pam?"

"Yes."

"Come in." Sookie called. Massacre jumped up and was about to hug Pam when she suddenly shot back horrified. Pam and Eric winced and looked down ashamed.

"How could you?" Massacre hissed angrily, "How could you do that again! After you promised! How could you!" she screamed, "I hate you." She yanked something off her finger and chucked it at Pam angrily, blood tears rolling down her face.

"Massacre I-."

"Don't even try to say you _sorry. _And don't try to play it off that he's your sire. I hate both of you!" she screamed.

"Massacre, calm down."

"NO!" she bellowed, "she was mine!"

"Child calm down."

"I told you last night. I'm no child of yours if I cannot call you my father." Massacre hissed, "I have to go to work."

"Massacre, Fangtasia is closed today. She is hunting me down." Massacre froze in her tracks, "huh-her-Why?" she managed between her anger.

"She wants to kill me, for deserting them." Eric sighed.

**Last night**

"Apollo said, he-he said that my two children, had been turned into vampire's." Eric looked down at his desk, "he said they were looking for me, that they hated me for deserting them. I should have died rather then being turned. This is horrible my own children both hate me."

_And what am I? dirt under your feet? _Massacre thought, "I'm sorry D-Eric." She said, "Are they close?"

"He doesn't know, someone told him they were on my trail." He ran his hands through his hair tiredly, "I just don't know what to do, I'm scared, my own daughter hates me, my son too." _Alright that enough!_

"What the hell Eric! Am I just mud on you fucking shoes or something!" she screamed, "Do I mean nothing to you!"

"Yes." Was his only answer as he walked out. Massacre sobbed and curled up in a ball on the couch; Arin came over and wrapped his arms around her.

**Present**

"Massacre I didn't mean it." Eric whispered.

"I know." She looked down at her feet, "but you still said it, so some part of you believes it."

"Eric, you shouldn't just close down. She'll get what she wants an easier kill." Pam pointed out, "do you want that?"

Eric shook his head his blonde hair flying around everywhere.

"Then don't, go open Fangtasia."

"Pam it's not that easy." He argued.

"But isn't it?" Massacre added, "she hasn't found you yet go open, have _fun_ she will find you when she finds you when that happens it happens." Nobody had ever seen Eric look this, defeated.

"You are all right."

"Of course we are, were women, women are _always _right." Massacre joked, "Care to join us Sookie."

_What happened Massacre?_

_Eric slept with Pam._

_Thanks Massacre. _"Yeah sure I'll come." She said deflated "let me get changed." She dashed upstairs, and changed as quickly as she could then came back down, Eric was the only one left down stairs.

"They went ahead to open up, come here Sookie." She slowly walked over and Eric wrapped her up in a hug. Sookie hugged him back and rested her head on his hard chest, "I'm sorry lover, I never meant for things to go that far."

"Eric, we don't have to discus this at all, okay?" Eric smiled, "We'll talk about it later." She pulled back and walked out to her the car.

"Alright lover lets go." Eric said taking Sookie's hand, _wow that was a quick snap back._

When they got to Fangtasia the normal crowd was there, as if Fangtasia hadn't been closed. When Sookie and Eric walked in they were surprised to find Massacre laughing and dancing in the middle of 20 or so fang bangers. The song on was in a language Sookie didn't know. Eric chuckled and muttered something about a silly girl.

"Eric! Sing you know the words!" Pam laughed watching Massacre dance around swaying her hips and waving her hand.

"Something like, woman are you ready to join us now, hands in the air we'll show you how, come and try caramel will be your guide." Eric shrugged.

When the song was over Massacre danced over to them falling onto the bar, "attack of the totally hot fangbangers!" she laughed loudly, "Ah-oh." She said and turned to the door.

Stand just inside the door were two people, both about 22, pale blonde hair and blue eyes. Massacre glared at them as they snarled at Eric. _Sookie get behind us. _Pam was already in a protective stance in front of Massacre who was snarling and crouching in front of Eric. Sookie stood behind Eric but to the left so she could see the two. They were tall, like Eric, the boy toward over everyone, except for Eric. The girl was just a few feet shorter then him, her eyes darted around, "Any one with a heart beat get out." She growled.

"Now." Eric added. The fangbangers groaned in unison but quickly filed out, "Pam we need to get a special to get them back."

"If your not a Northman leave."

"Sookie, Pam this is a family fight." Eric whispered, "out." Pam looked back at Massacre who glared passed her angrily. She straightened and pulled Sookie out the back with her.

"I said anyone not a Northman get out."

"Hi, Nice to meet you I'm Ayslin Northman, and I'm going to kill you dead." She growled.

"How is that possible?" she yelled.

"I'm special; there is a lot you need to learn about your world young one." Massacre answered.

"What-oh never mind, do you even remember us, Dad?"

"How can I forget my own children?" he asked, "Of course not, you are Agda, and you are Acke."

"Glad you know our names." Acke sneered, he bared his fangs at Eric menacingly.

"Daddy, they aren't you kids anymore. They are vampire children. They aren't your Agda and Acke."

"Shut up you!"

"Make me." Agda launched herself at Massacre quickly, but Massacre just stood there, and then jumped along with Eric and Agda slammed into the bar, "Eric back." Massacre hissed backing up.

"Massacre I can take care of myself." Eric said.

"Can you fight you own kids."

"I almost killed you, why cant I kill them?" Massacre gave him a weird look over her shoulder, "I'm sorry, Pam and I just got carried away." Rage flashed though Massacre's eyes.

"Shut up. Just go deal with your son." She said and faced off with Agda again.

"This has nothing to do with you, freak."

"This has everything to do with me bitch." She hissed, "he's my father, he deserted me too, but I got the hell over it, if he came back he would have killed you all. Would you have liked that?"

she growled at Massacre and launched herself again this time catching Massacre's hair and yanking her back onto the ground and into a wall. Massacre retaliated immideatly and shot out slamming Agda into the bar, "Do you want to die?"

She looked frightened, she heard someone let out a startled cry and then the smell of rotting corpse, she had no time to look back, "do you want to end like that?" Agda shook her head wildly, "no!"

Massacre slowly backed off, "Alright you are now in my debt." She hissed, "My servant. Your life is mine." She nodded and Massacre turned around, Eric was on the ground crying next to Acke's rotting corpse.

"Pam! Sookie! Come back in." Sookie ran over to Eric side, the pain he was feeling seeping through the bond like poison, she hugged him tightly and buried her face in his chest.

"What's she?"

"Tell Eric I spared Agda. I must leave. Sookie come." Sookie gave her a puzzled look and then nodded, Eric was already in his sleep-state.

"Pam, get him to his coffin, guard him until that thing's asleep." Sookie was pissed off, more of Eric's emotions seeping through the bond. Massacre didn't say anything to Pam as they walked out the door; she carefully looked around and then opened the portal and pulled Sookie with her. A huge oak table was swarmed with people; Massacre shoved Sookie in a chair and stood behind it glaring at Niall.

Claude sat down next to Sookie and Claudine on the other side of Claude, "it took you two long enough to get here."

"Sorry, unexpected visit." Massacre said sweetly, "let's get this over with."

**A.N: I got a lot of interesting feedback, to pbarker61, Massacre is staying sorry to say but I hope you come to like her soon, she isn't ment to be obnoxious and stuff but that's how she came out and it fits. Every book has to have an annoying character that screws everything up :] **

**and A.N2: yeah i lied when i said there wouldn't be much drama. sorry :D  
**

**Review please?**

**~W.M.S**


	5. Chapter 5

**Do not read if you have not read Dead and Gone just a warning :]**

**Eric is in for the next shock of his life, Sookie has the biggest shock ever and Pam and Massacre have some important news, can Eric handle this? **

**Part of the Dealing with Massacre Series, you should probably read those so your not utterly confused.**

**Warning: I use bad language according to rules, spoilers for dead and gone, some stuff changed, Claudine isn't dead.**

**Pairings: Sookie/Eric Pam/Massacre Bill/Molly**

**Disclaimer: I only own Massacre, and any other characters not mentioned in Charlaine Harris' books. Everything else belongs to her :D**

**A.N: Sookie does have a surprise for Eric, you just have to wait a little bit, I promise it will get less confusing, I hope. **

**A.N: I hope this helps with all of the confusingness, Enjoy.**

**~W.M.S**

"You sound very happy to be here." Niall said sarcastically.

"I'm tired cranky and the woman I'm bonded to cheated on me. I'm a just a bright ray of fucking sunshine."

"Young lady." Dalia snapped. She looked over to her mother and gave her an apologetic smile before grimacing and turning back to Niall.

"Nobody but you wants the portal closed. You can't do this to us, we have done nothing!" Massacre yelled.

"I don't want to lose my sister, but I have a career!" Claude added in, "I have nothing if I return to, no reason to go there! Not a thing besides my sister!" Claudine looked startled.

"Claude sit down." Niall whispered, he hadn't foreseen this.

"No. I will not stand for this!" he growled, "This isn't fair to us!"

"Claude." Massacre said softly, "rage isn't a good look for you." He looked over at her and sat down, "You can't close the portal, it isn't fair to the rest of us, you can't just go all oh im better then you because im a royal." Massacre said, "We have lives here and there." She turned to the Queen, "Please don't let this man say the portals close because we _could _damage the humans. I understand if we were slaughtering them, but the threat was killed."

"Massacre that's not the point! We could harm them!"

"Exactly we could! That doesn't mean we _will._ Why not at least give us a chance! We aren't all bad!" she yelled enraged.

"This is not open for discussion!"

"You called a meeting there for it _is_." Massacre said, "I'll do anything to keep this open, I just got my mom back you can't take her from me again."

"This is a meeting to _tell _you that _we_ _are_ closing the portal."

"Not a chance." The queen interrupted, "Im still in charge unless they do something horrible the portal will remain open. Take this chance to get to know Jason or something Niall." That ended the conversation.

"Thank you." Massacre whispered, "Are you ready Sookie?" she nodded, still confused by why she had to be there, "Come on." Massacre took her hand and they walked back out the portal and into the parking lot.

"Sorry I know everything's probably confusing for you, I'll be gone for awhile, take care of yourself okay? And give Eric a second chance, who knows what was going through his head, okay?"

"Why are you going? Where are you going?"

"Oh I'm going to be around, but I have a lot to do. Felipe has asked me for help, I said yes, so I'll be running his day errands among other things." Massacre walked Sookie out to her car and hugged her goodbye.

Sookie was curled up on her couch eating ice cream mulling over what happened, she knew Eric would never purposely hurt her, but he had slept with Pam, she wasn't just going to forgive him, but she couldn't not console him with all the pain seeping through the bond. Well did anybody even clarify that they _had _sex? Or did Massacre just smell Eric all over Pam? She didn't know and she was too tired to try to think about it.

Next was Massacre's reaction, what had she thrown at Pam? A ring? It couldn't have been, they weren't getting married were they? Maybe they were?

The other thing, Eric's children coming so suddenly, they couldn't have just found him, he would have know they were looking for him. Someone had to have told them, or lead them to him right?

Apollo, he had to know. _Massacre?_

_Yeah?_

_Can you ask Apollo to come see me?_

_Alright I guess I can. _And then she broke the connection off. Sookie sighed, Massacre was obviously still mad to have just cut it off. She didn't even ask why.

An hour later there was a knock on her door, she opened the door and was taken aback by the god, his skin seemed to glow, his long hair was tied up in a pony tail, his eyes were narrow and sharp casting nervous glances around the area, "Come in Apollo." Sookie said stepping aside, it was obvious he didn't want to but here came in none the less, "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you. Massacre said you wanted to talk to me." Right to the point.

"Yeah, it's about Eric and his kids, how'd you know they were coming, and don't lie to me."

"I can't say how I knew I just got told they were coming."

"Do you know how they found him." He nodded, "Did someone tell them?" he nodded again, "was it Felipe?" he nodded.

"Thank you. Are you sure you don't want something to drink? Why do you look so scared?"

"Theres a weird vampire out there."

Sookie made a confused face and peeked out the window, "its just Bubba, I have no clue why he's here."

"Well I have to go." He said, "Im sorry, if you need me or Eros were just a call away." He smiled and handed her a card, "nice to meet you formally Miss Stackhouse."

"Just call me Sookie please." She said and then opened the door for him.

"Alright Sookie. Cya."

He smiled and disappeared down the yard, "Bubba."

"Yes Miss Sookie?"

"Why are you here? Not that I mind."

"Eric wanted me to watch over you until he got here." Bubba said, "Sorry if I startled you or your guest. Mister Eric is here. I'm going to leave now, goodbye Miss Sookie."

"Bye Bubba." Sookie waved watching Eric's corvette pull up. He got out and slowly approached the porch, "Hello Eric."

"Good evening Sookie." _Good he knows im mad at him,_ Sookie thought. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." She said turning and walking back into the house. Eric followed behind her and sunk into a chair in the living room.

"Look, I know you think I slept with her but-."

"I can't do this Eric, not now. Please leave I have work tomorrow." She didn't wait for him to leave; she just went straight to her room and crawled into bed. She heard the door shut and lock vaguely before she fell completely asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Sookie woke up entirely too early the next morning and ended up getting to work 30 minutes earlier. Sam gave her an odd look when she walked in; she wasn't ever late, but early? She was always a few minutes early sure.

"Hey Sookie, you're here early." She nodded, she had gotten sick again this morning. Something flashed through her mind, Pam had stopped and looked around, then at her stomach and grinned. _Could I be, pregnant? _

She decided she should try and find out, "I forgot something at home. I'll be back soon Sam." She said and ran out the door. She drove to the store and quickly made her way down the isle. She grabbed two, one to check. And went to the check out counter. She must have looked like one of those teenage girls that thought they were pregnant and didn't want anyone to know as she snuck up to the counter and paid.

She drove home quickly and did the tests. She put them into a bag and stuffed the bag into her purse before heading back to work. She made it back in time so she wasn't late. She tied her hair up and put her apron on. Sam smiled at her when she walked in and she smiled back. On her next break she went and grabbed her purse and sat in her car. She pulled out the two tests. the first one read positive. She took a deep breath and looked at the second one. Positive.

_Oh shit. _She thought, _oh shit shit shit. _She looked around, where could she toss them? Sam would no doubt find them if she put them in the inside garbage cans. Then she spotted the dumpster, perfect. She made sure nobody was watching and went and dropped the two tests into an open bag before heading back inside. She washed off her hands, checked her hair and walked back out.

She spotted Massacre at a table with a shifter, she didn't know who, and gave her a little wave. Massacre nodded slightly but paid no attention to her to engrossed in conversation. Sookie shrugged it off, typical business like Massacre. Around 5 her shift ended. She was to tired and hungry to go home. She ordered a burger, fries and water to eat at the bar. She decided to open the bond, _Eric. Talk. 20 minutes. Please. _She thought to him.

_Alright lover. _She gulped down her food and tipped the bar man, Wendell was on duty tonight, and left.

Eric was sitting her porch, she hadn't figured out how to tell him, _be blunt. _She told her self, "Eric I'm pregnant."

If he wasn't already pale his face would have been pale, "you. How? What?"

"Eric, do I really have to explain?"

"No, I meant whose is it?"

"Well I've only slept with one person in the last three months. Tall blonde, Viking vampire." She said dryly, "I don't cheat." She turned on her heel and walked inside.

"Look, I fucked up I know. But please, let me explain." _shit he really did, _"I didn't sleep with her, yeah we got really close, clothes off and such, but I didn't have sex with her. We both suddenly snapped out of it and hoped we didn't smell like we had, obviously we did."

"You didn't sleep with her?" _great now he thinks im stupid._

"No Sookie, of course I didn't!" he yelled, "why the hell would I! Is that what Massacre said?"

"No that's how she acted."

"No, ugh, Pam and Massacre were, engaged, and Pam made Massacre promise not to let anybody touch her body in a sexual way, so in return Massacre made Pam promise. That's why she got so mad, I'm sorry you thought that lover, I thought Massacre had told you."

Sookie shook her head, "She didn't say anything to me, but while she was here she wasn't talking much, busy with Felipe." Displeasure passed over Eric's face at the name.

"Yes, aren't we all displeased, she said she wouldn't be doing anything for him, and then she turns around and helps him." Sookie shrugged with one shoulder and sat down on her couch, "I'm sorry you had to think that, she must have been busy with the stupid work Felipe is making her do. Sookie, I could never do that to you. You're my bonded, I love you so much."

"Eric you almost did, it's just shity." She said angrily. Eric looked down, "I'm not going to forgive you just like that, but I don't hate you." Sookie took a few calming breaths, "What about the child."

"The child is up to you. I will help you with the child. It is mine as well." He said, "if you chose to abort I will pay for it, although adoption isn't an option because it will be a dhamphir."

"I need a while to think about it I guess. But you fully support my decision?"

"Yes lover, what ever you decide I will support you."

"Alright. I'll talk to you tomorrow, I'm tired." She said. Eric stood kissed her on the head and walked out.

Sookie crawled into bed and passed out, she woke up 10 hours later to run into the bath room and puke her guts out. She washed off her face after she was done and rinsed her mouth with mouth wash then she brushed her teeth and went down stairs to go tan.

_Do I want to keep the baby? I mean I've always wanted kids, but a dhamphir? Like Massacre? I mean that wouldn't be as bad, Massacre's a good girl and Eric said he would help, I could do it. I've always pictured having kids when I was married, not like this, with my bonded. Well technically we're engaged, thanks to his backhanded tricks. I think I want to keep the baby, I can do it. I know I can. I will._

After an hour more of debating she had finally decided to keep the baby. She got up off her chair and folded it back up taking it inside. She showered off and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top before heading out to the library. She dropped off her read books and got a few more, when she got outside she knew something was up. She cast curious glances around the parking lot. She practically ran to her car, threw the book in the passenger seat and turned to car on taking off down the road as fast as possible.

She continued the worried glances as she ran into her house and locked the door, she was scared now, _something _was going on she just didn't know what.

_**Sorry this chapter is kinda short, next one up soon. My Microsoft Word isn't working right. Review please :D**_

_**~W.M.S**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Happy to say, I fixed Microsoft Word so heres the rest of the chapter :D which took way longer to write then I thought sorry about that **_

_**~W.M.S**_

After checking all of her windows and rooms she went into the kitchen and called Sam, "Hello?"

"Sam, its Sookie. I know this is going to sound really stupid, but I need you to come pick me up. I'm really freaked out."

She heard Sam take a sharp breath, "I'll be there soon. Stay inside." Then he hung up the phone. She took a calming breath and went into her room to get changed. There was a knock on her door and Sookie's stomach tightened as she tiptoed to the door. She peered through the peep hole, Sam.

"Thank goodness you're here!" she exclaimed throwing open the door and hugging him.

"I came as quick as I could." He said, "are you ready?" she nodded and he lead her from the house. She climbed into his truck and he got in the drivers seat and headed off toward Merlottes.

"Sookie are you sure its not just maternal worries?" Sam said and could have slapped himself.

"Sam _that _isn't any of your business." She asked stepping out of the truck.

"You're my employee, your going to need maternity leave, whose is it."

Sookie knew she shouldn't answer, but she had to, and he was going to be mad, "Eric Northman." She answered opening the employee door.

"Eric Northman's _child?"_ he hissed.

"Yes Sam."

"How?"

"Sam, just but out okay? It really is none of your business."

"Tell me one thing, are you keeping it?"

"Yes." She grabbed her pad and pen and went to her tables.

Massacre was in the bar again by herself this time, she had on an apron, "Hey did you get your job back?"

"Huh, yes I did." Massacre smiled, "Needed something to do during the day." She smiled, "By the way congrats." She grinned and danced away. _You and Sam talk loud._

"Thanks Massacre." Sookie smiled and continued to wait her tables. Sam left her alone for the rest of the day until around 5 when her shift was about to end.

"Sookie, Massacre come here." They both looked up, looked at each other and walked over to Sam, "I need you two to work doubles, can you?"

"Yeah sure." Massacre answered.

"Me too." Sookie said and both girls turned and walked back to their work. Sam was about to say something to Sookie but changed his mind and went back into his office.

The bar filled up after that, they football game had just ended and people came pouring in filling up every table and the bar. Sookie and Massacre were running around like crazy to get to all of the tables. They were the only two there everyone else was busy with something.

"Sam we need help!" Massacre said as she stopped at the bar for two drinks.

"I know but who can I call?"

"I don't know, ask Eric! Fangtasia is closed tonight." She said, "I don't care if you hate him, I need help."

"You have Sookie."

"Not for long, she's getting nauseous, she just wont say." Massacre said, "If we get more help she'll go home."

"Fine I'll call around."

Massacre smiled and walked back to her table and came up to Sookie, "Come on, We're getting back up, go rest in Sam's office."

"Im fine."

Massacre raised her eyebrow at Sookie, "Go. Lay. Down. Making yourself sick wont help you. Sorry I made you think that about Eric, I should have explained." Massacre said as she led Sookie back to Sam's office, "now sleep. Someone's coming to pick you up." Massacre turned on her heel and walked back out to the main room.

"Watch the door; I'm locking the employee entrance." Sam said to Massacre as she passed.

"Will do boss. Who'd you call?"

"Call Eric, I can't do it." Sam sighed, "I already tried everyone else." Massacre rolled her eyes and went behind the bar and grabbed the phone.

"Fangtasia the bar with a bite, Pam speaking how may I service you."

"I need to talk to Eric." Massacre said then added, "Now."

"One moment."

There were a few noises in the background and then Eric grabbed the phone, "yes?"

"We need help at Merlottes, please send someone, I need to replace Sookie she wont sleep." She growled annoyed when Sookie walked back past her.

"Alright how many?"

"Three."

"They'll be there." Massacre hung up the phone before Eric could say anything else. She went about serving, watching Sookie like a hawk. 5 minutes after the call three vamps came in, Pam, Eric, and Agda. _Well shit._

Sookie looked up and spotted Eric and then turned to glare at Massacre. She smiled sweetly and picked up empty glasses.

"Sookie, have Sam take you home dear." She called over the loud patrons.

"Fine." She grumbled and went to find Sam.

"Thanks Eric." Massacre said, "Agda! Pam! Catch." She said tossing tags, Chloe and Michelle's, to them as well as a pad and a pan, "get to work."

"Massacre, can you handle things here?"

"Sure thing boss. Eric theres another apron in the back, or you can help with the bar." Massacre said with a slight smile and then went back to her tables as Sam walked out.

"Massacre, I want to talk to you after this." Eric said, and then added, "Please." she nodded and then turned to Agda, who seemed lost.

"Just start by clearing tables when people have left, okay?" she nodded and looked around for a minute then started to clear tables.

**3hours later.**

"Alright, that's the last of them." Massacre sighed locking the door.

Sam smiled at her, "Thanks for helping Eric."

"Your welcome Sam, Pam take Agda home. Massacre may I speak with you?" Massacre nodded and followed him out the door, "I'm sorry Massacre. I let my emotions take over, and I-I wasn't thinking at all. I know it's not right, I know you're going to be mad at me, but I really am sorry."

Massacre had turned her back on Eric when he started talking, her body was shaking and he knew she was crying. Not sure weather she would hurt him or not he carefully wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest. Hot tears landed on his skin, soon followed by vampire blood tears and a loud sob.

Her body was shaking in his grip, "Massacre calm down." Eric said. Then he realized she was laughing, "What are you laughing about?"

"You, you _never _apologize." She chuckled, "You _never ever _apologize." She was laughing really hard now, almost hyperventilating, "I forgive you." She laughed.

"Massacre are you okay?" Eric asked watching her fold over in laughter.

"Y-y-yeah I-I-I'm okay." She said between breaths, "I just need to catch my breath." Eric watched her lean against the wall and take deep breaths. She was so weird some times.

"You know Sookie's keeping the baby, you sure you can handle that Eric?" Eric sighed, he knew she wasn't going to call him dad for awhile.

"Yeah, I can, if its for Sookie." He said honestly, "I can-no I will do _anything _for her."

"I think she'd probably want you to love the baby too Eric. Now come on we have a mommy to be to check on." And then she pulled him away.

_**Next chapter we will go over all the important stuff.**_

_**If your lost, or need something explained..ask me and I will answer. **_

_**~W.M.S**_


	8. Chapter 8

Massacre pulled up outside Sookie's house and stopped her car, "Be nice. Don't hurt her feelings. Ok?"

Eric nodded and stepped out, "Thanks for driving me here." Massacre nodded and he shut the door. Massacre sped off quickly down the road.

Eric took a deep breath and walked toward the house, he knocked on the door and waited. Sookie didn't answer. He probed around, feeling her through the bond. She was distressed. He opened the door, breaking the lock on it, and ran toward Sookie's bedroom.

She was on the floor he smelled a lot of puke. Eric ran to her side kneeling next to her and helping her up. She jumped when he touched her, but let him carry her into the living room and lay her on the couch, "Drink this." He said handing her a cup of water and helped her sit up.

"I'll call someone to come fix your lock and I'll clean up your floor, what happened?" he asked looking down at her extreme worry etched into his features.

"I smelled something, I don't know what it was, but it was nasty and I just-well you know." She whispered softly sipping at her water.

"Alright, just lay there." He walked over and closed her door, thankfully it latched. Then he went into her room got a bunch of paper towels and a bowl and trash can before going to clean up her room. After he was done, he went out front and called Pam to come fix the door before returning to Sookie.

"Are you feeling better lover?"

"Much, thank you Eric." She mumbled tiredly.

"So have you thought about whether our not you're keeping the baby?" he asked.

"Yes, I am going to keep the baby, I hope that you'll stay with me Eric. I know I can do this on my own-."

"Lover, you will never be on your own, even if I wasn't going to help, you wouldn't be on your own." Eric said, "And they will be with you and me through this. You should know that lover." He said kissing her cheek softly.

There was a sharp knock at the door to indicate someone was there, Eric walked over and opened the door, "Massacre why are you-. Pam?"

"May we come in Sookie?" Massacre called past Eric.

"Yes you may." She called back. Pam and Massacre moved into the house past Eric, Pam pulling a tiny girl behind her, "Well aren't you two all touchy." Sookie said with laughter.

"Well yeah we are, because that whole, what I consider over dramatized shit that happened is this low life's fault." Pam said letting the woman with her drop to the ground.

"How?" Eric asked coming to stand beside the couch.

"She's a witch, someone paid her to mess with all of us." Massacre said sitting down on the edge of one of the chairs.

"What? Why isn't she talking?" Sookie asked looking at her.

"Huh, oh she's under a spell or something." Massacre said, "But I read part of her mind, I need you to check the rest, my reading is a little fuzzy lately." She said, "Hopefully you can."

Sookie sat up slowly, Eric was quickly at her side helping her up, "I'll try." She reached out and touched the girls arm, "Did you cast a spell on us?" she asked to get the girl thinking about it.

Her head was filled with images very quickly, "she did, someone, a vampire, made her cast a spell. To make Eric flip out, and then to make Eric and Pam, well you know, only it back fired, because of the blood bonds you share with us." Sookie said and pulled her hand away, "my head." She muttered.

"Thanks Sookie." Massacre said, "You got more out of her then I did. She must have been to scared or I wasn't asking the right thing." Massacre mumbled, "Pam we should take her home."

"Who was the vampire?" Eric asked.

"Like any of us need to be told that." Massacre said, "who wants Sookie and you apart?"

"Who wants Massacre and Pam apart?"

"Who wants them?" Pam asked.

"Felipe." Eric answered anger flashing through the bond. Sookie reached out and touched his arm.

"Well he failed." Sookie said, "Because we're not apart." Sookie said, "and it looks like they aren't either." Sookie said spotting the rings on Massacre and Pam's fingers.

"Nope." Pam smiled happily, "I'll fix the lock and then we can take her back." She got up and seemed to glide over to Sookie's door.

"See ya later Sookie. By Eric." Massacre said walking toward the door pulling the witch behind her.

"See ya." Eric called after them, "Lets get you back in bed." Eric said as Pam walked back in.

"Here's the key." She said tossing it over to Eric who caught it she waved goodbye politely and walked back out. Eric helped Sookie into her room, she was still very wairy on her feet, and laid her in her bed.

"I'll go lock your door." He said walking toward her door, "then I'll come back in. I'll stay with you until dawn if you wish."

"Yes please."

"And I'll have Massacre come check on you in the morning." Sookie nodded and burrowed into her bed tiredly. Eric went and locked the door and shut off the outside lights before returning to Sookie's room and sitting down in a chair.

"Eric you can lay with me." Sookie said, in other words, he needed to get his ass over there. He carefully got up and crawled up next to her wrapping his arms around her.

"Sookie, I can't wait to have this baby." He mumbled.

"Me neither Eric."

"I love you Sookie."

"I love you Eric."

When Sookie woke up the next morning Eric was gone, but she was happy, there was no longer the looming fear that Eric didn't love her or that he cheated on her. She also now realized Eric was right she'd never be alone.

She had Claude, Claudine, Massacre, Sam, Jason, even Pam. She wouldn't be alone no matter what. She smiled and rolled out of bed and went out to her kitchen to grab a glass of orange juice. There was a soft knock on her door and she went over to answer it.

"Good morning Massacre." Sookie smiled, "how are you?"

"I'm fabulous." She giggled, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm actually feeling really good." She smiled and then paled, turned, and ran to her bathroom. Massacre shut the front door and went into Sookie's bathroom to hold her hair out of her face as she emptied her stomach in the toilet.

"Feeling okay now." Sookie wiped her mouth off and nodded, "So what do you wanna do today?"

"I need to clean the house." Sookie said randomly.

"I'll help." Massacre said, "we can have a cleaning party!"

**Thank you for the reviews. They make me write faster : D**

**~W.M.S**


	9. Chapter 9

**A note in Chapter 1 that is supposed to say slight hint at Pam/Eric**

Massacre and Sookie spent 4 and ½ hours cleaning her house from top to bottom, they were now currently lounged in the front yard, the music blaring from the open doors. Both of them were enjoying being bathed in sunlight when Claudine and Claude appeared next to them. Claude looking grumpier by the second.

"If you frown that much your face will stick that way." Massacre teased.

"Is that what happened to you?" he replied snidely with a hint of humor laced in his voice.

"Nope, I got blood from this fairy guy." She grinned. Claude rolled his eyes.

"What's up Claudine?" Sookie asked sitting up and swinging her legs off the chair.

"Can we talk inside, all of us." She asked casting nervous glances around.

"Sure, Massacre can you get the chairs?"

"Yeah, Claude do you mind helping me?" he shook his head and helped Massacre to her feet. Sookie lead Claudine inside shutting off the music as they entered the kitchen.

"Can I get you something to drink Claudine?"

"No thanks, actually I was wondering if I could stay here for a little while."

Sookie looked up and cocked an eyebrow at Claudine, "I don't really want to have my child at my home. Naill has the best intentions in his heart, but I want my baby to be born here. Please."

"Claudine of course you can stay here." Sookie said, "If you don't mind Massacre staying here."

"Of course not, I trust her. Claude will be popping in from time to time and he also wants to secure the ground." Claudine said, "so you house is going to be safer then a bank vault."

"I'll set up the guest bedroom for you." Sookie said, "By the way, I'm pregnant."

"I know." Claudine laughed, "Congratulations."

Sookie smiled looked out the kitchen window, "looks like its going to rain. Massacre help me close up!" she called out the window.

"Ok!" Massacre's voice called back from somewhere. Soon all the windows were heard closing and finally the back door. When Sookie walked into the living room with Claudine, Massacre and Claude were seated on the couch.

"I totally won that." Massacre laughed, "So anyone besides me hungry?"

"I am." Claude agreed, "Sookie?"

"I could eat, Claudine?"

"Me too."

"I'll make some French toast, that okay with everyone?" everyone in the room nodded and Massacre jumped up and skipped into the kitchen. Pots and pans banged around in the kitchen for a few minutes and then the smell of French toast filled the whole house.

"Are you sure that's safe Sookie?" Claude asked hearing Massacre yelp in pain, "She's like drunk or something." Claude pointed out.

"She's got a lot to be happy about that's all." Sookie said smiling a little.

"Like what?"

"I'm getting married." Massacre answered in a sing song voice, "I just landed a new modeling contract and I have a new puppy!" she giggled.

"Who's crazy enough to marry miss mood swing?" Claude asked.

"Pam." Claudine and Massacre said in unison.

"Food is ready darlings." Everyone got up and followed Massacre into the kitchen, she had made about 3 plates overflowing with French toast.

"That was fast, and how do you expect us to eat all this." Claude asked.

"Easy, there eating for two, that's one and a half plates, then you and I get the third." She explained before sitting down and digging into her plate.

Surprisingly enough, all of the French toast was eaten. Massacre and Claude offered to do the dishes while Claudine and Sookie chatted in the living room.

"So how did Eric take the news?"

"He was well he just acted like it was nothing." Sookie replied, "he was to caught up in other things. I don't think it fully sunk in. But I think it finally did, and he is excited."

"That's great Sookie." Claudine replied, "I'm happy for both of you."

"Thank you Claudine." Sookie replied, "How are you and the baby?"

"We're good. The father got murdered in the whole problem." She sighed sadly, "Claude is doing well to he has a new contract as well."

"That's good." Sookie replied, "There weren't that many dishes were there?" Sookie asked glancing toward the kitchen.

"No there weren't." Claudine agreed following her gaze. There wasn't any water running and there was no sound coming from the kitchen. They both stood up slowly and tiptoed toward the kitchen. Sookie pushed the door open slowly.

Nobody was in the kitchen, the dishes weren't even done. The back door was hanging open. Sookie grabbed her phone and dialed the first number she could think of.

The sky cracked with thunder and rain poured down outside as the phone rang twice, "Fangtasia bar with a bite." The day worker answered.

"Wake Eric and Pam up. Now." Sookie demanded.

"I cant do that."

"I said _now._" Sookie hissed, she didn't know that Eric and Pam were already half way to her house.

"They aren't here." Sookie's heart stopped.

"Where are they." As she spoke Claudine had grabbed the gun and a base ball bat from the closet.

"They just walked out when the rain started." She whimpered. Sookie hit the end button and took the gun from Claudine and they backed up into the living room.

_Eric where are you.. _Sookie thought nervously.

"I'm right here lover. What happened?"

"Eric!" Sookie gasped and threw herself into the wet Viking's arms. His arms wrapped around her, "I don't know what happened. We were out here talking and Claude and Massacre were washing dishes. They didn't even wash them."

"It's okay lover, don't worry I'll keep you safe." Eric murmured stroking her hair and watching Claudine and Pam whispering with each other and then disappearing into the kitchen.

It rained for four hours straight, Pam and Claudine spent those four hours searching the house, the woods, and the road for any sign of either of them. But they couldn't. Sookie grabbed towels for Eric, Pam, and Claudine. They were all sitting on the floor in her living room in front of the fire place.

"Are you sure there was nothing outside?" Eric asked again.

"Yes Eric, I'm positive." Pam replied angrily.

There was a loud knock on the door, then it was just opened and a dripping wet man with fiery red hair and tan skin, "They have Apollo."

**Hmm, interesting? Boring? Review?**

**~W.M.S**


	10. Chapter 10

All four heads snapped up, "Eros." Sookie said detangling herself from Eric and running to get a towel for him.

"Thank you Sookie." He whispered taking a seat in between Pam and Claudine. Both girls patted his knee softly.

"Who took him?" Eric asked.

"I don't know, one second he was there, the next I went to the bathroom, when I came back he was gone." Eros said softly, "Where's Massacre?"

"Someone took her and Claude." Pam answered softly. Eros looked at everyone in the room and then sighed.

"Why would someone take those three, and just those three?" Eric asked, "What do they have in common?"

"They're fae." Pam replied, "And they're gay."

"Okay, well that's not something any one would just kidnap specifically them. They would have taken Pam and Eros as well." Claudine pointed out.

"They are also the main three that fought against the closing of the portal." Sookie said.

"Apollo didn't want it closed at all." Eros said, "but he didn't do anything about it."

"Well crap." Sookie sighed, "Then who was it?"

"I know who it wasn't." Eric replied, "Felipe wouldn't need to take the rest of them."

Everyone nodded in agreement and fell into silence.

Massacre groaned sitting up, her hand went to her head and she winced at the intense light washing over her. "What the hell." She muttered scooting back into the dark. She had a gash on her forehead that was throbbing in pain, her arm was bruised and her shirt torn up so it was barely still on her. Her ankle was killing her and she couldn't get her tennis shoe off.

She cast a glance around her; she was in a small circular room by herself. The light was pouring in from above her. She pulled her feet into her chest and stared at the wall trying to reach out for someone else's brain. There was a wall blocking her. She sighed and curled up until she was completely against the wall and far away from the sun.

_I'm going to die in here._

Claude was curled up on his side in the corner of his tiny square room. He had been laying motionless for two hours, he was bored, hungry and extremely annoyed. He couldn't seem to find a way out. His thin shirt was cut and torn and his pants where shredded, a long gash ran from under his arm pit down to his back.

"I'm going to die in here." He moaned in agony.

Apollo was still out cold in a circle of his own. He had been drugged; his face still had a puffy scar on it not yet healed. New cuts on his arms from the struggle of getting him hear. His shirt and jeans were ripped and torn, his hair spilled out everywhere blood matted in it.

"She's okay." Pam murmured, "She has to be okay."

Sookie and Eric watched as Claudine, Eros, and Pam whispered to each other, reassuring themselves that Claude, Apollo, and Massacre were okay. They sat next to each other, both trying to figure out what happened.

Who would take them, and why would they take them? What did the three of them have in common?

"When I get out of here I'm going to kill someone." Apollo, Massacre, and Claude swore.

**Next chapter should be longer.**

**~W.M.S**


	11. Chapter 11

"Will someone let me the fuck out?" Massacre screamed, it was pointless sure but it made her feel better. It's all she had been doing for the past two hours, and she was planning on doing so until she lost her voice. So far nobody had answered her, but she knew someone was listening to her, she could hear the buzzing.

_If I scream loud enough I bet I could break it. _She had passed boredom long ago. She took a deep breath and then opened her mouth to scream, and then she heard a click.

"Please don't waist your voice Miss Rampage. We will be sending down some food and a change of clothes." The speaker clicked off. She groaned, her body still hurt, she was hungry, but they wouldn't send the right food down. She knew that. As she waited she decided to hum herself a random song. She had no idea what it was, but it was catchy.

A few minutes later a tray floated down to her, a pair of scrubs and a sandwich. She grabbed the scrubs and pulled of the remains of her shirt before peeling off her black jeans and stepping into the pink pants. It felt much cooler without the jeans on. She picked up the sandwich and examined it. _Like I'm going to eat this._

She tossed it across the room and sank back down to the ground. Her head lolled back against the metal wall and she sighed heavily.

"Miss Rampage, please don't not attack us, we are going to show you around, for our safety, we must put restraints on you." Massacre grunted as a pair of cuffs were lowered down, "please put them on."

She quickly inspected them, looked around and sighed, _I need to get out of here._ She slipped the handcuffs on and fastened them. She was quickly zipped up toward the light, which she found out wasn't sunlight.

She cringed as she reached the top and found her self surrounded by armed guards , and she also spotted Claude and Apollo. They looked like shit, a number of cuts were visible on Apollo's arms, as well as a huge gash on Claude's back.

"Two things, first, let me the fuck down. Second, who the hell did that to him." She snarled. The guards all jumped back.

"You killed him Massacre."

"Oh, good then. Let me down!" she demanded. A guard reached out and pulled her forward detaching the cuff's from the rope they were on. Massacre's feet hit the ground and she cried out in pain.

"Is you leg hurt?" one of them asked.

"No! I just bloody felt like screaming." They all backed away from her again. Apollo rolled his eyes at them and walked over to Massacre wrapping and arm around her waist to hold her up.

"We're ready for whatever you want us to do." The guard nodded and summoned them to follow. He led them to a round stadium, they're were more people in the stadium as well.

"Isn't that Agda?" Apollo whispered into Massacre ear.

"Oh fuck."

Sookie, Eric, Pam, Eros, and Claudine decided it was no use sitting around. They decided to meet up at Fangtasia tonight, which is why Sookie and Claudine were pulling up outside the employee entrance.

Eric, Pam and Eros were outside, "Don't bother getting out, Sookie move into the back." Sookie did as Eric told her and Pam and Eros got in the car beside her. Sookie worried for her car as Eric ripped down the road. Her nails dug into her leg out of fear.

"Where are we going Eric?"

"There's a fight club, there collecting supes and pitting them against each other, for profit. Agda has been put in, and I'm thinking so have Massacre, Apollo, and Claude." Eric informed.

"It's right up there." Pam said and Eric swiftly turned down a side street. There were many cars there. Pam, Eric, Claudine, Eros and Sookie all sighed and got out blending with the crowd the best they could and headed into the stadium. Eric and Pam disappeared as they got to the entrance; Claudine grabbed Sookie and Eros holding them tight to her.

They found seats and sat nervously tapping there feet watching what was going on.

Massacre, Apollo, and Claude backed up slowly. "what the hell is going on?"

"Welcome all to The Stadium. Now for all you new comers out tonight, here at the Stadium we pit supernatural beings against each other, tonight we have three teams. The vampires, Agda, Ryan, and Erin, The shifters, Daliah, Darin, and Sam, and the fae, Apollo, Claude, and Massacre."

"Are they straight up fae!" one of the vampire's called out.

"No."

"What are they?"

"This is a fight to the death. Three can remain! Begin!" everyone but on the other teams, aside from Sam and Agda, crouched down and growled and snarled at Apollo and Claude. Massacre stepped in front of them and crouched down as well.

"You live, I'll take out everyone else, you two and Sam get out." Massacre said.

"Are you crazy?"

"I'm screwed anyways." She replied. The air around the shifter's team shimmered brightly and they were faced with bears, "this should be fun."

The two bears charged forward and Massacre grinned wickedly. The air around her shimmered and her place was taken by a white Bengal tiger. The other's faltered for a minute and then charged again.

Massacre jumped on the closest thing to her, a bear. She landed on it with all four paws on his chest. The bear knocked her to the side and came barreling at her. She rolled to her feet and charged at it they collided and both went flying.

Apollo pushed Claude behind him and to a fighting stance as a vampire came running toward them. Apollo grabbed her by the throat and snapped her neck. She exploded flying all around the stadium. Apollo was now glowing brightly, Claude's glow looking pale in comparison.

"I'll take that bear, you get the other vamp." Claude decided.

"Alright." Apollo agreed and they ran into the fight.

"Oh my goddess, Apollo." Eros whimpered.

Sookie squeezed his hand in reassurance, "He'll be okay." Claudine was shaking beside her.

Sookie felt something poking in her neck and her vision blurred.

**Interesting? Boring? Predictable?**

**I love any type of review.**

**~W.M.S**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, this is the LAST in the Dealing with Massacre series. This is most likely the last chapter and then an Epilogue. My muse for this story has gone. I already have this whole chapter planned out. So it will be longer then my normal chapters. I hope you like it, if you do review to tell me, if you dont..well thats okay too.**

**~W.M.S**

There were only five of them left now, Apollo, Sam, Massacre, Claude, and Agda. None of them moved. Sam was watching the white tiger stare down Agda, who was staring down Apollo, who was poised to kill her.

"No-one needs to kill anyone." Sam said, "We aren't getting out of here anyways."

"Why the hell not?" Claude growled.

"They keep the winners. There raising an army of the best. They want to kill the humans." Sam replied, "Now just stop!"

"No, they'll kill us if we don't!" Agda screamed not breaking eye contact with Apollo.

"I agree with vamp girl." Apollo decided, "Let's kill her first."

Agda lunged at Apollo who jumped back at her, but only met air and fell into the ground. Agda had dropped into a hole in the floor, the tiger let out a strangled cry as she fell into a similar hole. Claude jumped to avoid falling into on of the holes but fell in anyways as he came back down. Sam yelped in surprise and fell as well.

"That's a wrap. Goodnight." They heard the speaker say. Massacre shifted back and looked around, she was in a huge jail cell type area. Surrounded by more then 10 other people. They were all staring at her.

"Anyone have a shirt?" She asked. A blonde man pulled his off and tossed it to her. She couldn't see what he looked like, only that he had shaggy blonde hair. She tugged it on over her head, "Thanks."

He nodded.

"Why are you down here?" a man with brown hair asked.

"How the fuck should I know?"

"This is the vampire cell."

"And?"

"Your not a vampire." Massacre rolled the statement around in her head for a moment.

"I'm special." Was all she said and moved over to an empty corner herself drawing her knees up to her chest.

_Ow where am I? _

_Sookie?_

_Massacre?_

_Oh thank heavens your okay! Wait, how'd you get down here?_

_How should I know? I was just sitting with Claudine and Eros, then I was here. _

_I'm sorry Sookie. Sam says there building an army. To kill the humans._

There was nothing but silence from Sookie and Massacre dropped her head.

"Which one of you is Massacre?" a guard demanded. She looked up and didn't answer.

"Tell me now."

"That one." The blonde man answered. Massacre glared at him.

"Which one of you is Eric Northman?" then it clicked in Massacre's brain.

"That one."

"Come on both of you," Neither stood, "Now."

When neither of them moved the door opened and two more guards stepped in and hauled them both to their feet. Both snarled in fury and were drugged. Neither of them felt it but their bodies were out of their control as they were drug into a huge room.

"This is Massacre and Eric?" a man neither recognized asked staring at them like they were dirt under his feet.

"Yes sir." The guard replied.

"You may leave." The guard nodded and backed out, "As you probably know by now, I'm preparing to start a war. I've heard you two are two very interesting characters. A father to one dhamphir, and a dhamphir, also both of you have bonded strongly. We wouldn't want anything to happen to them now would we?" the man taunted. Both Northman's growled at him, there bodies still not in their control, "Now, now no hasty actions. All you have to do is cooperate and they will not be harmed."

"Are you threatening them?" Eric hissed, "I don't take kindly to threats."

"I was simply stating that your bonded would be spared." He replied, "All you have to do is command an army."

_Eric, play along._

"To do what? Kill are food?" Eric retorted, "Seems stupid to me."

"Killing your food. Not mine." The man replied, "I'm in no way a vermin like you."

Eric glared up at him, "And if we helped?"

"We'd save the surviving vampires humans, and of course spare you're bonded." He replied, "only if both of you help us."

_We can figure this out._

_How?_

_Just let me deal with that._

"We'll help." Massacre answered, "but I want to see my and his bonded."

"We'll put you in a room with them." He replied, "and provide clothing."

"I want Claude, Apollo, and Sam given rooms as well and anyone else I find that you have taken that I will find helpful."

"Alright."

"Thank you." Massacre replied. She could feel the drugs wearing off and smiled, "no more drugs."

"We won't have to use them anymore since you are cooperating." Massacre nodded and slowly stood up along with Eric.

"Guard, take them to their bonded." He ordered. A man with a gun and wooden stake came into the room. They both walked out past him and walked down the hall to the cells.

"Let her out." Eric demanded pointing at Sookie whos head shot up at the voice. The guard unlocked the door and Sookie bolted out, Eric quickly pulled her into a tight hug resting his cheek on her head.

"Where is Pam?"

"Who?"

"A blonde vampire. She was with me."

"Oh her. She's in a cell she's about to fight." The guard shrugged.

Massacre growled and slammed the guard up against a cage door, "get. Her. Out. Now." She snarled.

"I can't. Only winning a fight will get her out." Massacre threw the man down the hall angrily and ran down the hall to the doors that led to the fighting ring. Eric wide-eyed followed her, Sookie followed him.

The doors were closed and Massacre began kicking them violently, "Sookie you can't go out there." Massacre said as she kicked at the door.

"Move." Eric said. Massacre glared at him and moved back slowly. Eric reached over to hit the button and the door opened. Massacre blushed slightly as she walked through the door. The fight was already mid-way through. She didn't see Pam.

_If one of them killed her their all dead._

Massacre marched out into the arena, a few vampire's rushed her. She punched them both and they flew backwards.

"Sookie please stay here." Eric kissed her softly and followed Massacre. He snapped the necks of the two vampires and saw Massacre in a fight with two shifters. He looked around for a moment, he knew Pam wasn't dead. He could feel her. Massacre probably could too, but she was being to enraged to think about it.

That's when he spotted her, crumpled up, forgotten in a corner. He rushed straight over to her crouching down at her side, "Pam." Eric whispered.

"Northman. Get out of here."

Eric straightened up, "Felipe."

"Get out." Eric shrugged and scooped Pam up.

"You won't get out of here even if you win." He informed as he carried Pam out. Massacre spotted them and ran over to Eric, he handed Pam to Massacre and they both walked back out the door. The doors shut again and Massacre leaned Pam against the wall.

Massacre bit into her wrist and held it up to Pam's mouth. Slowly Pam drank from it, she dropped Massacre wrist and leaned back against the wall tiredly. Her blue eyes observed the area and then her eye lids drooped over them.

"The suns coming up soon." Eric informed as Massacre picked Pam up and they headed toward the office, "Where are our rooms?"

"Down the hall to your right. Here." The man said and tossed two key cards to Eric. He caught them and the group headed down the hall.

"Door 6 and door 7." Eric informed Massacre handing her a card. Massacre took it and carefully unlocked the door, walked in and laid Pam down on the bed.

_Eric, what are we going to do?_

_I don't know. We'll work it out. I need to sleep._

_Goodnight Eric._

Massacre glanced back at the sleeping blonde vampire and sighed dropping down on the floor and sighing.

* * *

"Sookie are you okay?" Eric asked crawling into his bed.

"I'm fine Eric. What's wrong?" he seemed sad she could feel it through the bond.

"Nothing lover, I need to sleep." He answered tiredly. Sookie smiled and crawled into the bed next to him. His arms tightened around her and she smiled before falling asleep. Eric on the other hand had to let himself go into dead state.

* * *

The next night there was a pounding on the door, Massacre and Eric both got up and made their ways over to the door and opened them, "Here are clothes for you and your bonded." The guards said handing the clothes to them. Both closed the doors in their faces and then turned to find their bonded still asleep.

Massacre set the clothes down and sighed, Pam was still in her dead state on the bed. She didn't look like she was waking up any time soon.

She peeled off the shirt Eric lent her and let it drop to the floor. She observed herself in the mirror. She had cuts all over her body and her arms, a bruise on her face and still had the gash on her forehead and her ankle was swollen. She turned on the sink and washed her face. There was a brush on the counter and she picked it up and carefully ran it through her hair.

A cold hand rested on her hip, a pair of lips kissed the side of her throat and Pam dragged her back into the bed.

* * *

Eric was met with a similar situation when he closed the door. Sookie was asleep on the bed. She was having a dream Eric figured out, because she kept mumbling a few words here and their.

He set the clothes down on a chair and stripped off his pants. He turned back around and found Sookie staring at him desire in her eyes. She had no idea what was going on, but she knew it wasn't good.

Eric walked over to her and hovered over her kissing her deeply. She kissed him back locking her hands in his hair.

Dinner was served in a cafeteria style area. All of the creatures met and ate, most separated and stayed with their cage mates. As they walked in Eric pulled Sookie into his side. Massacre walked over to the line, grabbed two TruBloods and went straight over to the table where Pam was sitting. Massacre slid a bottle over to her and sat down, sitting straight up as if she was wearing a back brace. Eric sat next to her and mimicked her pose. Sookie sat in between Pam and Eric carefully nibbling on her food.

Nobody said anything. Pam, Massacre and Eric drank their TruBlood in silence. The room was filled with almost silent chatter. Most of what Massacre could pick up was about them, Eric and Sookie mainly. The vampire's had never seen a bond so strong between a vampire and human. It was making both Sookie and Eric uncomfortable, Massacre could feel the discomfort pouring off of them.

"Why don't you two go back to your room?" Massacre suggested.

"Pam do you mind walking Sookie back?" Eric retorted. It was more of a command then a question though.

"Of course master." Pam agreed standing up. Sookie cast a nervous look at Eric who nodded. She got up and kissed Eric softly before walking off down the hall with Pam. Eric and Massacre finished off their blood and tossed in the trash.

"Northman. Rampage. He wants to see you." They both nodded at the guard and went down the hall way. They pushed the doors open and waked in. Instead of standing in the doorway like the last few times they both dropped down into two of the three chairs.

"Do you approve of your room?" he asked without turning around.

"There adequate." Massacre replied with a shrug distaste laced in her voice.

"I will try to improve them for you." The man replied.

"May I inquire your name?" Eric asked being as polite as he could force without sounding forced.

"It isn't a concern you should be having." He replied vaguely. Eric frowned, this man was extremely secretive, "your concern would be finding the best of the best by enjoying the fights."

Massacre and Eric gave each other a look and both shrugged, "When is the next fight?" Massacre asked in the most bored voice she could come up with.

"Its starting soon would you bonded like to watch as well."

"No." both answered, "they're enjoying some bonding."

Pam and Sookie were in Sookie and Eric's room with Apollo, Eros, Claudine, Claude and Sam. Nobody said a word, all staring at someone else. Pam was first to look away.

"What's going on?" Claudine asked. She and Sookie were seated on the bed.

"You know as much as the rest of us." Pam replied sitting on the ground annoyed. Claudine remained silent, Claude fell asleep leaning on the bed. Sam curled up on the floor at Sookie's feet and Eros, Apollo, Pam and Sookie just stared at random objects until they were stunned into absolute boredom and went into an all think mode.

Massacre and Eric watch the fights, an unimpressed look on their faces almost matching each others. The man looked disappointed by their reactions, "does this not suit you?"

"I've seen more impressive fighting." Massacre replied. Eric nodded in agreement; he had been in a more impressive fight.

"Well you'll just have to whip them into shape." Massacre nodded and excused herself silently heading back down the hall leaving Eric alone watching the fight.

Massacre sighed leaning on a wall and running a hand through her hair. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. This was going to be different, this was partially her fault. The man, whatever his name may be, was a fairy. One who probably would have closed the door, Which meant, if she hadn't fought there would be no lives on the line. Not Sookie or Claudine and their children, not Apollo and Eros, not even Pam.

"Hey lady, you know we can see you right." Her head snapped up and she glared angrily at the vampire. He chuckled and barred his fangs, he was new one to the cage, the other vampires were looking at him like he was an idiot.

A small grin tugged at Massacre's lips, "whats your name kid?"

"What's it to you shifter?"

"Name."

"Fagan." She nodded and walked back down the hall.

"When's the stadium free?" she hadn't had a fun fight in awhile.

"Right now why?"

"Bored." She shrugged and then went to track down a guard. They walked back down the hall, "Fagan, come on." He looked up grinning. As they walked down the hallway the vampire tried riling her up. She just continued to grin and ignore it as the doors open. She pulled off the button up shirt she had on and waited on the far side of the stadium. Fagan was rocking happily on the balls of his feet back to his heels. Massacre rolled her eyes and her shoulders.

The doors closed behind Fagan and she could see Eric and the man watching. She could see the seats filling, but this time with captives. Fagan didn't seem to notice his eyes were locked on her. She stood still not moving an inch. He charged her full speed. She chuckled and let him think he was going to get her but at the last second stepped aside grabbed his shirt and spun him around tossing him into the other wall.

He was confused momentarily and rushed her again. This time she sidestepped him grabbed his throat and lifted him off the ground, with a flick of her wrist and smashed back into the wall denting it.

Again he rushed her, with a sigh she moved sideways and he smashed into the wall behind her. Recovering quick he attacked again she crouched grabbed his arm, and slammed him down on the ground putting her foot in his throat.

"Now, do you want to know what your doing wrong or just keep doing this?" she replied arrogantly.

He clawed at her ankle and she sighed, removed pressure and let him grab her foot and throw her a few feet away. She landed perfectly in a crouch her tail and ears forming, half of her hair turned blonde and her eyes were blue and green.

Fagan chuckled and copied her position. _Hmm, vampire or fairy.... _she wondered in her head grinning like the Cheshire cat. He was confused and lunged at her. She grabbed his forearms and rolled him around pinning him to the ground.

Her teeth went for his throat. He whimpered causing a purr like laugh to rumble through her body. Her fangs jutted out and her teeth poked at his neck. Obviously he was scared of being bit. She pulled back and smiled down at him, "You ready to learn?" he nodded enthusiastically his red hair falling into his face. She stood back off of him and nodded to Eric.

He nodded back and moments later he entered the arena Pam in toe. A few people, most likely the "best of the best" as the man had put it, also followed him.

"Line up over there to get your asses kicked." Massacre sighed pointing at the far end of the stadium.

All of them lined against the wall, a few of them to a military stance, "at ease." Massacre ordered. They changed stance and Massacre sighed, _this will be a long day._

They spent hours going over technique, old stuff that they all claimed they knew. But they were failing massively. Massacre, Eric and Pam were annoyed by the end of the day and when sunrise came, Pam and Eric left, along with the 4 vampires that were their. Two fae, a shape shifter and a were-lion stayed and continued to train with Massacre.

A straight haired strawberry blonde fairy named Aaron managed to bang Massacre up a bit more then she already was, a new bruise was forming on her side and he cracked her nose pretty good.

She smiled and wiped the blood from her nose. Bending down she scooped up her button down shirt and pulled it on, "you're dismissed."

They all left without a word, except for Aaron who stayed behind. He was a tiny Asian, maybe 4 feet taller then her, his hair was obviously died and he had a forever smile that didn't leave his face.

"Yes Aaron?"

"Just wondering if you're okay." He said blushing.

"I'm fine Aaron don't worry about it. Let's go get you some breakfast." She offered leading him down the hallway. He followed behind her; even though he was taller then her, next to Massacre Aaron seemed smaller.

Sookie was sitting alone at a table, Apollo, Eros, Sam, Claude and Claudine nowhere in sight. "You go get food, come sit over there with me. Can you get me a Trublood?"

He nodded, "what kind?"

"Doesn't matter." She replied, he dashed off to get in line and Massacre went to sit with Sookie. She looked up startled and then smiled.

"Hello Massacre."

"Hello Sookie, how are you?"

"I've been better." Sookie answered, "And you?"

"I've been beaten worse." She shrugged as Aaron came over and set the Trublood down in front of her, "Thank you. Aaron this is Sookie, Sookie this is Aaron."

"Pleasure to meet you." Sookie said glancing over at Massacre. Massacre nodded and smiled.

"The pleasure is mine im sure." He said politely.

They ate in silence and Aaron said goodbye heading back to his cell. Massacre walked back to Sookie's room with her. Everyone was sitting in her room; Eric must have been in the room with Pam.

Massacre slumped down on the floor with Claudine, both sat curled up on the floor tiredly.

_Sookie, do you trust me?_

_Should I?_

_I don't know. But when I give the signal, you and Claudine need to run._

_Okay Massacre. When?_

_You'll just know._

Sookie let out a sigh and stretched out on her bed. Claudine stood up and stretched, "I'm going back to my room. Claude?"

"I'm coming." He replied standing as well.

"I'm going to go to my room as well, Apollo, Eros, you coming?" they nodded and stood up as well.

"Good by guys." Sookie said as they closed the door and walked out.

Massacre spent the remainder of the day trying to figure out how to stop this mess, the only thing to do would somehow close the portal and get the man inside, the vampires weren't being taught anything bad. She mulled over this for awhile until she finally passed out.

"Massacre." Sookie called softly, "Massacre."

Massacre let out a groan and rolled into a sitting position, "I'm going for a run." She said suddenly and got up, went into her room to change into some sweats and snuck out into the stadium. She ran laps for a half an hour before she gained a partner, "Hello Sir."

"Evening Massacre, how are you?" he asked.

"I've been better." She said and sped up. He sped up with her. After about 4 laps with him she gave up and with an abnormally high jump she landed in the stands and disappeared.

She found her room empty and took this opportunity to change back into the skinny jeans, tank top, and button up shirt before heading into food court and grabbing a slice of pizza a TrueBlood and an empty table. She sat down, most of the occupants in the food court averted there eyes and steered clear of the raven haired woman.

Eric, Pam, Sookie, Claude, Sam and Claudine sat on the other side of the food court watching her, she seemed to be brooding, and it was annoying most of them. Until Aaron danced over to her and sat down at the same table. She looked up at him and then back down at her hands.

_Eric, I think I have a plan._

_What is it?_

_I can't tell you. It involves some fighting. Just trust me._

_What are you going to do?_

_Kill someone whose life isn't important. _

_Alright when?_

_Training, invite him to join us._

_Okay._

_Sookie?_

_Yeah?_

_You and Claudine are going to have to run. Pam is going with you. Okay?_

_Fine._

Massacre sighed, _Take Aaron with you two, okay?_

_Alright._

Massacre smiled at Aaron, "come on kid." Aaron followed her, along with everyone else, to the arena. They were all standing in a line when the man walked in. A huge smile painted on his lips as he walked down examining the lines.

"Which are your strongest?" he asked.

"Aaron." She replied trying to think, "Fagan, Ian, and Andrew."

"Were attacking tonight." He said turning and walking toward the exit.

"Are you fighting with us?" Massacre asked.

"Sure."

"Then let's see what you have." Massacre retorted, "Fight me."

He turned around and shrugged, then threw himself at her. She jumped over him and he stumbled away, quickly turning around and jumping onto her back. She tossed him away but he recovered quickly and kicked her in the side of the head.

She stumbled sideways and pressed her palm to her head. _Claude, can you open it?_

_Yes._

_Are you both sure you're willing to stay here._

He didn't respond. Claudine, Pam and Sookie were lined up by the door watching her. She felt a line of blood running through her hair and smiled. A good taste in shoes did come in handy.

She straightened and smiled waiting for someone to do something. The man circled her, she turned and watched him. He lunged and this time Massacre threw her self at him half transforming into her cat demon form. He was reasonably startled to find her sitting on his chest, her long blonde tail flicking. He punched her in the face and she rolled into everyone. Someone shouted fight and it began. Sookie, Pam and Claudine ran. Apollo and Eros helped Claude start to open the portal and then ran like the wind once it was open.

Massacre got caught up in the fight and lost track of where everyone was, she only knew where the man was, and currently that was pinning her to the ground, they were over by the door where the portal was. She flipped him over and focused on opening the portal. Luckily it did and he flew right through it he caught her hair and pulled her in after him, Naill was on the other side closing it, every fae had to be where they wanted or they were stuck. The last thing Massacre caught a glimpse of was her father's stunned face.

**Find out what happened in the next chapter. Plus Sookie & Claudine have their babies :D**

**Review please? **

**~W.M.S**


	13. Chapter 13

After watching Massacre disappear Eric jumped into action, he grabbed Aaron's hand and made for the exit. He found Pam, Sookie, Claudine, Claude, Sam, Apollo and Eros out by a bunch of cars.

"I'll take Aaron, Sookie, Pam and Sam with me. Do you think you can hotwire a car?"

"Yeah." Apollo replied.

"Where's Massacre?" Pam demanded. Eric opened the passenger door and Aaron climbed in, Sam took the hint and crawled in with Sookie behind him, "Where. Is. Massacre." Pam growled again.

"Pam, just calm down. She'll be fine."

"Eric Northman, where the hell is Massacre." Eric just sighed, "Eric." He voice came out a whimper.

"She went through the portal Pam, I'm so sorry. He pulled her through." Pam's face stoned over and she got in the passenger seat and slammed the door shut. Sam, Sookie and Aaron jumped and Eric slid into the drivers seat.

Pam went missing for about 8 and ½ months. Eric hired a temporary bouncer, Sookie, Claudine and Claude went on like nothing had happened. Today was like that, both soon to be mothers entered the kitchen one morning to find Claude sitting in a chair half asleep on top of a book. Claudine pulled it out from under him.

"Portals." She read off the cover and flipped to the page Claude had been on, "How to open a closed portal, there's an incantation."

Sookie's eyes widened, "Is he missing his old home?" Claudine shrugged; she had no clue as to why Claude would be reading up on these things.

She closed the book and shook Claude's shoulder, "Claude, come on you need to get into a bed."

He grunted and sat up tiredly, "oh." He grabbed the book and went upstairs in a hurry. Both watched him as he disappeared, they sighed and started making food.

Sookie was about to take a bite out of her piece of ham when a loud crash came from the back yard, "what the heck.." she murmured getting to her feet. Foot stepped sounded on the stairs and her back door opened.

She wobbled after them and flicked on the lights, she almost fell over, and she would have if Claudine hadn't caught her.

Claude was sitting out in the grass; Massacre slumped in his arms, tears rolling down her face.

"Claude! How'd you manage to do that? You brought me back! I could kiss you!" she was crying.

"Massacre." Sookie whispered, Massacre looked up her face brightening. She shot to her feet and pulled Sookie into a tight hug carefully.

"Sookie, I've missed you so much! Wow! You both look so amazing!" she said wrapped her arms around Claudine's neck and kissing her cheek.

"How did you manage to do it?"

"A lot of work." Claude replied draping an arm over Massacre's shoulder "Can't be with out my buddy."

Massacre rolled her eyes, "Of course not!" she replied sarcastically, "thank you Claude."

"Your welcome Massacre." He smiled.

"Come on let's get you inside." Sookie said stepping aside and allowing Massacre to get by her. Massacre slowly walked into the house Claude at her side, a grin on his face for his accomplishment.

"So do either of you know what your having?"

"I'm having a boy." Claudine replied.

"And I'm having Twins." Sookie smiled, "I don't know the sex."

"That's great, I'm happy for both of you." She smiled then saddened, "how's Pam been?"

"She just got back a few weeks ago." Sookie replied, "nobody knows where she went."

A frown appeared on Massacre's face, "well I'll have to go see her tonight. Don't let me interrupt your day."

"What day? We're on maternity leave." Claudine replied, "Sam wont let Sookie work at all."

"How kind of him." Massacre replied, "how's Aaron?"

"He's asleep up stairs." Claude answered, "He's quite cute. I'm glad you wanted him saved." Claude grinned. Massacre rolled her eyes, "Did I miss anything else?"

"Louisiana is pro gay and supports same-sex marriage." Claude chuckled.

"Your kidding right?"

"Nope." Claude grinned, "Not at all."

Her eyes widened slightly and she sat down on the couch, "So what do you guys do all day?"

"Whatever." All three shrugged simultaneously.

"Sounds thrilling." Massacre giggled.

"Oh you have no idea." Sookie smiled.

They spent most of the day chatting, they took a nap, and were eating dinner when Claudine's eyes widened and she dropped her fork. Massacre jumped to her feet, "what happened?"

"I think my water just broke." She murmured, "Hospital."

"I'll drive." Massacre said automatically, Claude helped Claudine out to the car, Sookie grabbed the bag and Massacre sped toward the closest hospital. They got there in record time and Massacre ran inside as Claude helped Claudine out of the car.

"There's a pregnant woman going into labor." Claude came in with Claudine and wheel chair was brought out. They wheeled Massacre into a room. Claude, Sookie and Massacre took chairs outside the room.

An hour later Sookie's phone rang, "Hello. No Eric, I'm fine. Claudine went into labor. Where at the hospital. Alright."

"Eric?"

"Yeah, he and Pam are coming to the hospital." Massacre nodded and they all fell back into silence.

"Which ones of you are family?"

"Me." Claude answered, "Massacre too." He lied looking sideways at Sookie who shook her head.

"She would like to see you." They both nodded and went down the hall to her room.

Sookie sat waiting for Eric, he arrived 5 minutes later. He scooped Sookie up into a hug and kissed her softly, "Is she okay?" Pam's voice called from behind Eric.

"She's just fine. She had her baby I'm guessing. Claude went to her room." Eric nodded and helped Sookie into a chair. Pam stood next to them and they both waited. Massacre came back out a few minutes later dressed in scrubs with Claude, huge smiles on their faces.

"Well?" Sookie asked, not noticing both vampires stunned to silence next to her.

"They're both fine, Claudine and Mathew." Claude grinned. Massacre was staring at Pam, watching her to see what she would do. Eric was first to come out of his stunned state.

"Massacre?" he whispered.

"Yes?" she replied raising her eyebrow at him.

"Your back?"

"No, I'm a ghost." She joked making a ghost noise afterwards. Eric grinned and hugged her tightly before releasing her.

"She wants to see you two." Claude said to Sookie and Eric. Eric nodded and he and Sookie went into her room with Claude.

Massacre carefully approached Pam and stood in front of her, "baby?" she didn't respond, "Pam, answer me." She didn't answer again.

Massacre lent forward and kissed her softly, Pam responded to that and pulled Massacre closer, "How?"

"Claude's amazing." she murmured.

"That he is." Pam agreed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Guys." Eric called, "Sookie's in labor." Both turned around eyes widened.

20 minutes later Arabella Stackhouse-Northman and Jakoby Stackhouse-Northman were born. 3 months later Pam and Massacre were married as well as Claude and Aaron 5 months after that.

Currently they were all gathered in Massacre and Pam's living room. Eric and Sookie were snuggled up on the couch with their twins, Claudine in a chair with her son, Claude and Aaron on the floor and Pam and Massacre laying on a pull out bed all watching Winnie the Pooh.

Fin

**~W.M.S**


End file.
